(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truss assembly which supports electric lights. The truss assembly with the lights is elevated above a stage in order to provide lighting for the stage and the performers during concerts and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a truss assembly wherein the lights are mounted within the truss frame and the truss frame is able to be rotated in order to provide different angles of light for the stage and the performers.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of lighting truss assemblies which are used in entertainment. However, none of the prior art shows a truss with the lights mounted within the truss frame at all times which is able to rotate in order to change the angle of the lights with respect to the ground surface. Illustrative of truss assemblies of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,649 to Shaneour; 4,484,421 to Williams et al; 4,512,117 to Lange; 4,837,665 to Hoyer et al; 4,862,336 to Richardson et al; 4,866,583 to Tarqetti and 5,205,101 to Swan et al.
Shaneour describes a pole mounted lighting system.
Williams et al describes a traveling stage comprised of trusses with I-beams resting upon the trusses and spanning the gaps between the trusses. Lighting means are located within the perimeter of the cross-section of the trusses.
Lange describes a portable proscenium theater constructed from connectable and disconnectable modular sections. The modular sections are connected together to form a framework having transverse beams connected together by longitudinal members. Lights may be supported from bars hanging from the transverse beams or from cantilevered members attached to the transverse beams.
Hoyer et al describes a modular stage light system which provides for protection of the lights during transportation of the truss. To form a protective box around the lights, the lateral members of the truss frame pivot 180.degree. in order to extend downward on either side of the lights. Thus, during transportation the lights are positioned within the frame of the truss. Richardson et al describes a similar assembly.
Targetti describes a sectional structure for mounting lamps or spotlights in which the structural shapes are clamped together in order that the shapes are coupled mechanically and electrically. In addition, bending and joining elements may be provided between parts in order to form an angle between shapes such angled connection is both mechanical and electrical.
Swan et al describes a support system for supporting lights which is comprised of unconnected rails interconnected to directional coupling members which permits the railing assembly of the support system in any of a wide range of configurations.